


Rider

by Hiti67



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: B-Rank Riding, Crack, Gen, Lancer is a Buttmonkey, Mana Transfer, Multi, Rin watches in the corner, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiti67/pseuds/Hiti67
Summary: Under Shirou Emiya, Saber was summoned with B-Rank Riding. Here she puts it to good use.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fate/stay Night belongs to Type-Moon and Kinoku Nasu

“Saber! We have to catch him!” Shirou yelled out as the blue lancer raced into the night. Realizing she would never catch up on foot the servant looked around for some sort of mount.

 

Despairing as no vehicle or beast of burden was in sight her eyes landed on her panicking master.

 

Saber stopped. An insane, twisted, Merlin-esque idea worming its way into her brain.

 

“Shirou,” she said while putting a hand on his shoulder, “bend over.”

 

“...eh?”

 

“GET ON YOUR KNEES!!!” 

 

“Y-yes ma'am!” 

 

 

As Lancer ran awa-tactically retreated- he began to hear a strange sound behind him, almost like a stampede.

 

“I have you now, fiend!” He heard Saber yell, almost jumping out of his spandex gimp suit in shock.

 

“How the blood-soaked hell did you catch up to me!?” He demanded.

 

He got his answer when the other servant pulled up next to him on her ‘mount’, or rather, when she pulled up next to him while riding her master bareback like a horse.

 

“What the fuck!?”

 

Saber turned to him with a look that, on any other person, might be called a cheeky grin. “B-class Riding, bitch!”

 

 

Omake:

 

Her part in the ritual over, Rin sat quietly in the corner and watched with no small amount of jealousy.

 

“Saber! Oh God, Saber!”

 

“B! Class! Ridiiiiiiiiiingggg!!!”


End file.
